


Team 7 Improved

by Interested_Gurl (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, I’m still working on the story, M/M, Multi, Romance, Seriously So Much Training, Slow To Update, Temporary Rating, Temporary Relationship Tags, Training, maybe? - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Interested_Gurl
Summary: AU Team 7 is well trained by Kakashi from the beginning making them more powerful as well as much better developed. Certain changes in relationships and personality also affect the plot and how each character reacts in certain situations.Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters have a lot of first person POV, but after that it’s most third person. 
> 
> Please read end notes in case I have polls for you. Since some aspects will depend on the reader if possible.

Kakashi POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I begrudgingly opened my eyes while turning off the clock. Looking at the time I realized what day it was and what was expected of me today. The Hokage has asked me to attend a meeting early this morning to discuss my appointed team of genins, I groaned loudly and pulled myself out of bed to head to the shower. It wasn't that I hated those kids but for the past 5 years of me as a teacher, no student understood my bell test, they all got too competitive and cocky. None understood the concept of teamwork even after I would explain it to them, it was like this generation only had sad, pompous ninjas, I feel sorry for whoever must be taken care of by them during missions.

After my shower, I dressed in my normal shinobi attire and placed my headband where it belongs, atop my left eye. While I waited for my tea water to boil, I sat down and pulled out my Icha Icha make-out series. Master Jiraya had a talent like no other, the way he described those beauties in his books with how eagerly they wanted to please their lover (a smile formed on my face and I could feel my cheeks heating a little at the content) it was getting to the sweetest part when I heard the water boil, I put away my book and had my small breakfast.

After that I headed towards the Hokage tower, there was a feeling in my gut that I couldn't shake off as I hopped from building to building. My intuition was right once the Hokage announced my next team;

1\. Naruto Uzumaki; my teacher's/fourth Hokage's son and the jinjuriki of the nine-tails

2\. Sasuke Uchiha; Itachi and Fugaku Uchihas' brother and son respectively, also head of his class

3\. Sakura Haruno; the only uninteresting member of the party, although her results show high intelligence

These weren't students you see every day, let alone put together in a team, they were a lot like my previous one. An Uchiha, a strong ninja and a civilian child, then again team 7 is chosen as the team of variety. Each team is chosen to enhance the other's weakness or strength;

-Team YamaNaraAki, has been together for generations.

-Team 8, a team of raw talent and complimenting the other teammates

-Team 3, The physically strongest team etc.

I could tell that tomorrow or better yet today, was going to be an interesting one, though maybe not for all the right reasons. The Hokage asked me to accompany him to each child's home to inspect their living conditions; to paint a better picture of the atmosphere, they are used to.

Sakura's household was very ordinary, her mother worked at a local bookstore while her father was a simple carpenter. The family home was small yet enough for 3 members, Sakura's room was not what I expected, I had thought that I'd see the stereotypical girl room in books and movies, however, what I found was a very dull room with simple decorations. There was one thing that stood out to me though, there was a medium-sized bookshelf filled to the brim with ninja books, mostly about genjutsu and ninja history. Ok, I mistook the civilian for a boring child, but she seems to have an interest in the shinobi world more than your average student.

Sasuke's house was next, to my surprise the house was kept spotless as if a housewife had been there all day. The organisation of decorations was also elevated from even Sakura's home (although I was now suspecting that the Haruno family didn't have much money to spend on these luxuries). The Uchiha had been disciplined as a child from what I can tell by how he kept the house; he is also probably keeping it that way out of respect for his late mother. Losing a parent at that age is very difficult, I had not known my mother, but I know what a mother's love can do to a child. I sighed before entering one of the rooms, my jaw dropped to see training equipment spread out in the room and many of them were for target practice (that were already filled with kunai and shuriken), I guess that this room had belonged to Uchiha Itachi.

It took another 20 minutes, but I finally arrived at my final stop with the Hokage, looking at the building I grimaced at its old structure and the smell surrounding it. The Hokage had not found a complex that welcomed Naruto and at the same time gave him his privacy other than this place. The others were either too scared or too nosy to have the child live there.

I asked the sandaime why he kept Naruto's father a secret from the village, his explanation was simple, "the boy already receives unnecessary attention for being the jinjuriki, imagine knowing he's also the Yondaime's son? The villagers will either hate him more for 'killing his father' or give him way too much 'love' that they can use to their benefits later."

I agreed with the Hokage even though it seemed unfair for a child of a great man to be treated like absolute dirt, I had experienced such cruelty from my father's so-called comrades. I was scrutinised for a "mistake" I never made and yet I know that the way I was treated was probably like kindness compared to what Naruto was going through. Looking at the mess of an apartment I picked up the milk the kid had drank for breakfast, to my shock I discovered the milk to be expired over a week ago. Feeling the urge to facepalm and sigh dramatically at the same time, I turned my head to the Hokage and showed him the carton, the old man laughed calmly and said it's to be expected from such lack of organisation.

Today was going to be a headache while interesting, I had never felt excited and at the same time sincerely troubled by a day like this. Yet here I am, team 7 here I come.

Sakura POV

After I had raced with Ino to reach school as part of our daily running I looked around the class and spotted Sasuke next to Naruto. The raven-haired hottie always made my heart stop, while I made my way over to the table Naruto smiled at me and waved. The blonde was always super kind to me, he may be an idiot with no mouth filter, but his pranks were funny, and he was sweet.

I waved back smiling and when I reached the table, I greeted both boys, "Good morning Naruto, Sasuke-kun. May I sit next to you?" Once the words left my mouth a swarm of girls from the class started bombarding me with insults and tried to justify why they should be the ones sitting next to Sasuke-kun. I started arguing back with them, Ino also getting involved. The guys in our class were all either sighing or glared at Sasuke for all the ruckus.

Suddenly a few girls looked to my left and went quiet, as I turned my head with the other girls, I saw a horrific yet surprisingly hilarious scene. Naruto has been pushed into Sasuke and they had locked lips. At first, I was startled, then I was filled with rage, however, I quickly saw the irony of the situation and couldn't help but burst out laughing. The other girls, on the other hand, were all mad at Naruto and looked close to murdering him, they all jumped to kick his ass for stealing Sasuke's first kiss! Both Ino and I stood in the background she was confused as to why I laughed, once I explained it to her she chuckled as well, telling me how amusing I was.

Once the girls were satisfied with beating up Naruto, they all looked hopeful at Sasuke, asking permission to sit next to him. The raven simply glared, "Sakura! Sit here" Sasuke suddenly called out, I was utterly shocked, my face turned red and I gulped while placing myself next to him, the girls were, of course, livid, except Ino who smirked and sighed in disappointment before going to sit behind me.

"Naruto please come sit back here," I said softly to the poor beaten up boy on the floor. He immediately jumped and sat next to me, leaving me in the middle. I smiled widely then turned to Sasuke, "thank you for letting me sit here" I whispered, as I heard Iruka-sensei enter the class. Sasuke simply hummed and concentrated on our teacher, when I realised that that's the best I'll get from him, I also turned my head. Iruka-sensei went on to explain how we were now genin and that we'll be placed in teams of three with a jonin sensei. This got the entire class into a frenzy; as people were speculating which teams they'll be in; my only hope was that I was placed with Sasuke.

"Dream on pinkie Sasuke is going to be on my team" I heard Ino whisper from behind me, I snarled and turned back to give her a confident/mocking smirk.

"Hmph, as if someone of your ability can be placed on a team with someone as great as Sasuke-kun" I whispered in reply, Shikamaru -who was sitting next to Ino- sighed in annoyance at our usual bickering over the raven. But honestly, it was fun to have this friendly rivalry with Ino, I had challenged her two years ago to become my rival. It was after learning that not only did, she like Sasuke too but she had beaten me on every physical exam we had. I looked up to her since the day we became friends and wanted to be worthy of her friendship and to be beside Sasuke, I had witnessed first-hand how hard he started training after the Uchiha massacre, I had to prove myself to him (Shanaroo)!

Naruto POV

After Iruka-sensei finished announcing the teams he gave us some pointers on how to be friendly to our teammates and what-not, I could care less, I have Sakura-chan on my team and that is what I care about. Although I do have the emo boy with me as well, however, if I ignore him and just focus on Sakura she'll see that I'm the man of her dreams, believe it! I smiled widely and gave a glance to the pinkette next to me, she glanced back a second later and with a look of confusion. "Is something on my face Naruto?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"N-no not at all.... haha" I reply in a panic, chuckling lightly while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, man I did not look cool. I went back to looking at Iruka-sensei with no interest or concentration and before I knew it the bell rang for lunch. Everyone hurried out of class and I was one of them. After I left, I realised that this would be a great opportunity to spend time with Sakura-chan.

I went looking for her on the playground and spotted her at the entrance glancing from left to right as if looking for someone. She was probably looking for me, I thought but dismissed the thought when I realised it was more likely to be Ino.

I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "hey Sakura-chan, um I was wondering since we're a team and all, why don't we have lunch?"

"Oh, I was looking for Sasuke-kun to ask the same thing. Why don't we look for him together?" She said with a beaming smile that lit up the entire place,man she is cute! HOLD UP! Why do we have to invite Stupid Sasuke with us? This sucks!

"Okay, but he probably doesn't want to, so why don't just the two of us have it?" I asked, in hope of changing Sakura's mind. She looked rather disappointed and even sad, damn it Naruto! Why did you say that?

"You're probably right, but still he's part of our team so we need to invite him!" She said with a boost of confidence. Yay me...

I went looking for the idiot and lost time to spend alone with Sakura as we split up, I finally spotted the idiot in a secluded part of the building where he was eating alone, huh! This is perfect, I can trap him and just tell Sakura he refused to come to join us and we can have a date, hell yeah!

(Author here: I will skip till, after the confrontation with them. Naruto still goes back to Sakura, but this time not disguised as Sasuke, yet still tries to kiss her, to which she just panics and runs away in horror. Sasuke and Naruto then go through the altercation like in the anime and now we're back to Kakashi being late as hell to the meeting. Hope that's okay)

I place the eraser on top of the door for the idiot sensei that is so late, he kept us waiting all day long we had to watch every team get picked up one by one, all the sensei looked so cool and strong. I bet our sensei is just a stupid old man who has too many cats (AN; I'm not funny I know)!

"Naruto stop that! You know you'll get in trouble." Sakura-chan started scolding me, the emo just looked at me with uninterest and decided to speak.

"You know they won't fall for that, they are a jonin level ninja, there is no way a trick for five-year-olds would work." Just as I was about to reply we hear the door opening, we all turn in unison to find our sensei taking a step inside and the eraser falling on his head then the floor with a clank! I start laughing and clutching my stomach, I could tell that Sakura was conflicted between repeating what I was doing or apologising, Sasuke looked astonished at first, then in anger (I'm guessing from disappointment).

The teacher walked inside nonchalantly and to my surprise, appeared to smile behind his mask, "My first impression of you, is that you're all idiots!" he exclaimed, making the three of us glare at him. "Alright now, on to the roof." He started walking out of class without glancing back, we followed a few seconds later. Sakura and I walked next to each other while Sasuke trailed a few steps behind.

"What is with this guy?" I whisper to Sakura, who shushes me, complaining about my rudeness.

Once we reach the roof, we sat on the steps leading to the rail where the sensei stood facing us. "Alright now, please introduce yourselves while giving me some facts about you."

We look at each other in confusion, "Sensei we don't know what to tell you, could you please demonstrate what you'd like us to tell you?" Sakura asks politely, I reply with a yeah in agreement. The sensei sighs and just looks bored, similar to what Sasuke looks like most of the time.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I am a jonin. What I like does not concern you, what I dislike are a lot of things, I don't have many hobbies and my future dream is something I don't feel like telling you about. Do you get it?" he speaks quickly and calmly.

"The hell, he only told us his name" Sakura whispers to us, I nod equally as irritated.

"Okay, let's start with you blonde" the sensei speaks up, pointing at me.

"Alright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like eating ramen, my hobbies are trying new ramen flavours and rating them. What I dislike the most is waiting for the three minutes for my ramen to cook and my dream..." I take a deep breath before shouting, "TO BECOME THE STRONGEST HOKAGE, SO THAT THE VILLAGERS RESPECT ME, BELIEVE IT!" I smile widely, Kakashi-sensei seems to smile lightly and Sakura-chan seems surprised.

"Wow Naruto, I guess I'll go next. What I like are books on the history of our village, what I dislike are bullies! My hobby is helping my friend Ino at the flower shop, my dream is..." Sakura-chan giggles and stares at Sasuke-baka while blushing, great this asshole is in her dream. Kakashi-sensei sighs as if in defeat, while Sasuke doesn't pay attention to Sakura-chan, the idiot!

"I don't like anything other than becoming stronger, I dislike things that hold me back, my hobby is training, and I don't have a dream, it's a mission, to annihilate a certain someone." The emo says coldly, wow he actually plans to kill someone. I gulp in fear, I hope it's not me, wait no let him bring it I can beat him! I look at Sakura-chan and she doesn't look surprised but more upset, Kakashi-sensei, on the other hand, looks unsettled.

"Alright meet me tomorrow, at training grounds, 12 at 4:00 am sharp, oh and don't have breakfast. Dismissed." Kakashi-sensei says before jumping off the roof, leaving the three of us there.

"So, what do you think might happen tomorrow?" Sakura asks curiously, I want to reply but when I look at her, she is only facing Sasuke, great.

"Obviously something about our missions," Sasuke answers her, to both our surprise, he then gets up and leaves. Sakura and I also head home for the day, I stayed up all night in excitement for tomorrow.


	2. The bell test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it’s really isn’t as different as I hoped it would be and it’s a rather short chapter, still hope you enjoy.

Naruto POV

I arrived at the training grounds in a rush as I was 10 minutes late, to my surprise Sakura and Sasuke were there without the sensei. "Hey did he leave because I was late?" I asked them worriedly. Sasuke looked at me with a blank expression, as usual, Sakura who seemed on the verge of falling back to sleep answered instead.

"No, Naruto he hasn't arrived yet" she spoke softly, probably from tiredness.

"Oh Okay," I say hesitantly since I wasn't sure she was even looking for me to retort. We then spend 2 hours just waiting for the sensei to come before Sakura and I start playing noughts and crosses on the grass using sticks. By the fourth hour, we got frustrated and I passed out. When I woke up, it was to a loud yell from Sakura, opening my eyes I spotted our silver-haired sensei standing on one of the wooden poles. He smiled chirpily at us, I jumped up and yelled at him for being late.

As Sakura and I calmed down from our tantrum, the sensei pulled out three containers which smelled of heavenly food, and an alarm clock. "Alright my young students, this will be your lunch for the day, it is on me," Kakashi-sensei said with a smile. The three of us, even Sasuke looked at the containers longingly, we had no breakfast and from what the clock says it is already midday, there was no way we couldn't be starving; the sounds of our empty stomachs a sure confirmation.

"But there is a catch.." the sensei suddenly said, "you have to take these bells from me, each bell will allow the owner to become a full-fledged genin" he continued, still grinning. We all gasped in shock at him, was he joking? Didn't we just pass the academy, wait why are there only two bells? We are three!

"S-sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

"Correct, that is because only two of you may continue," Kakashi-sensei replied to her, this time losing his grin and replacing it with a serious look. I gulped and felt like crying, only two of us? Why is he doing this? After all the hard work we put in to get here, he tells us he will only accept two?

"What happens to the third person?" This time it was Sasuke asking, a very angered look on his face.

"They will return to the academy, or if I see it fit they will no longer be allowed to become a ninja at all." We froze at the words spoken, this has to be a nightmare, I must still be asleep and yet here I am gritting my teeth and bowling my fists at our so-called sensei. "There is a way for the three of you to pass," said sensei suddenly states.

"How?" I immediately asked.

"Well it won't be a test if I told you now, would it? Alright, you have until 4:00 to get them, starting from the count of 1..." I panic and attack Kakashi-sensei before he even reaches the number two, I am flipped on my stomach in an instant with my right hand behind my head, still holding the Kunai (now aimed at me) and Kakashi-sensei sits on my back, without placing his weight on me, however.

"You didn't let me finish, 2......3" he ends the countdown, my teammates go into hiding and I am released to probably do the same.

I chuckle to myself, he wants me to hide so I will just attack him head-on. (AN: Naruto's first encounter with Kakashi is still the same).

Kakashi POV

That kid is as reckless as Obito, he has no sense of strategy; just jumping in when he wants without a plan. He is going to be a lot of trouble if he somehow passes, this team doesn't seem all that different from the previous ones. A pompous kid,a clueless kid and the token book smart kid with no field ability. I sigh as I reach my next target, the girl was on high alert but she couldn't detect chakra so it was easy to find her without raising alarms. She was hiding under a large bush with her eyes fixated on the wide-field, she started to shuffle back and head further into the forest area, this was the perfect time to get her.

I swiftly perform my hand signs before coming up behind her, she had stopped on a tree branch and was scouting a nearby space. I pop up next to her shoulder, "Looking for me?" I say in a deep voice, she screams and jumps back. My genjutsu takes effect and she falls into the illusion. A beaten-up Sasuke, with multiple weapons stabbing him, appears from behind a tree.

"Sakura, help me" he wheezes out, the girl looks stunned and turns extremely pale. I thought she may faint but she suddenly gulps, shaky hands locking together in a seal to release the genjutsu. Once she removes the illusion, she falls to the ground still shaking and I can see tears forming in her eyes. Interesting, she broke it and yet she was still affected by it, guess her feelings are stronger than I anticipated.

I take my leave, as I don't plan to waste more time on the child. I start looking for the Uchiha kid, Itachi's brother. Part of me was somewhat excited to meet another talented Uchiha but the larger part; dreaded meeting a pompous idiot with a criminal brother, that may lead him to a dark path.

I stop in my tracks when I feel the chakra come closer, all of a sudden I am attacked from the back. Hmm not bad for a beginner, he has the element of surprise but not the right execution.

(Kakashi and Sasuke's fight proceeds as in canon).

Sasuke POV

That fucking sensei is not the idiot he made us think he was. There is no way I could win a fight against him at this rate, he didn't even use his full strength against me, let alone go all out with jutsus and skills. This isn't what I had in mind, I'm not in a position to go back to the academy, I have to keep moving forward.

I hear a shuffling in a nearby bush, I prepare to face the senses again but to my surprise, Sakura shows up. She spots me and her eyes widen, "Sakura?!" I say calmly. She gulps and bowls her fists up to next to her shoulders as if she was fighting an internal battle, she then proceeds to place her hands in a genjutus release sign.

"Kai!" She says. I blink at her in both confusion and a sense of annoyance, is she dumb or something?

"Sakura I'm not an illusion," I tell her.

"S-sorry, I was just checking. Kakashi-sensei nearly got me with one, about 15 minutes ago." She explains, as I take a better look at her I see that her eyes were red as if she was crying but why?

"Were you crying?" I ask, she freezes her motion. She had come close to help me from being buried under-ground, she clears her throats and replies with a soft no. I let it go, it's not really in my interest, although I don't particularly like the fact that my teammate cried from a genjutsu but who knows what she saw.

I feel my body shift from its place and start to move up and out of the hole I was buried in. Once I am out, Sakura and I head to the main field area of the training grounds. We hear the sound of the alarm clock and we both hurry to the place we started from. We find both Naruto and the sensei there, the blonde idiot was tied to one of the poles.

"What's going on?" I ask I grit my teeth, waiting for the asshole sensei to tell me I have to go back to that stupid academy.

"Naruto here decided to try eating the food without permission, so he will be tied to the pole," the sensei said calmly with an irritating grin. "Now please take a seat next to your disgraceful teammate." Sakura and I took our places on either side of the orange idiot, there wasn't much we could do. " You all failed as I suspected, none of you seems to understand the concept of teamwork, why do you think you are placed in groups of three?" the sensei said with a stern look on his face. "Its people like you who cause the most trouble during missions. Those who abandon the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" he whispers, some dark memory seeming to play through his eyes.

(Author: Time-Skip to where they pass the test)

Sakura POV

Today was the most interesting day of my life, who would have thought our sensei would be like this? He truly opened my eyes to the possibilities in a team, yes I would like to impress Sasuke but that also means I have to work harder to support my team. I have known for a while that I would be underperforming compared to other ninjas in our year and especially in our friend group. When I started training with Ino during the weekends, after deciding to support Sasuke following the Uchiha massacre, I found myself unable to beat her. Through research, at the library and questions to Iruka sensei and others, I understood my place.

I was a citizen ninja, with no shinobi bloodline. No Kekei-Genkai, no special jutsus and no chakra boost. Through further reading at the library, I started forming a picture of each shinobi family and their history in konahagura, I knew what they were capable of (even Naruto had an advantage of insanely chakra reserve). I wanted to counter my disadvantages and that's when I came across chakra control, a book explained that shinobi can start from an early age to master their chakra control and this will later prove useful in battle when they need to save as much of their chakra as possible.

There was the tree-climbing exercise, it took me two weeks to fully master. Then there was the water walking, another three weeks and I also mastered it. The harder ones came after that, first was hill climbing at a 90-degree angle with varying weights, the second was steamy rock climbing and lastly waterfall climbing. Waterfalls were both unpredictable and unstable, some parts were shallow and have a rocky surprise while some others were strong running water. Mastering my chakra control took 8 months, which ended 2 months ago so since then I had no clue how to improve myself other than try to master the jutsus I knew and also increase my physical ability.

After what happened today and what Kakashi mentioned, I knew I had to improve my physical ability by a ton and also I knew where my career was headed. I wanted to be a genjutsu master as well as a medical ninja. I could help Sasuke in battle all I want but what's the point when he's injured and on the verge of death? I had to learn to save him when he needed me, Naruto too and Kakashi-sensei, we became a team. I swear I will be the support they need until I can become stronger.

Naruto POV

Well for the first time in my life I felt speechless, this sensei suffered a lot. Like I suffered, but now it opened my eyes to all the bad things that may happen in the future, how will I call myself Hokage if any of my friends die in battle? I swear I will protect each and every last one of my friends, current and future, believe it! I will train and do whatever it takes!

I had also been thinking about my position as the host of the nine tails, it had been three days since I found out. Many thoughts plagued my mind, I may not be book smart nor able to study well but I wasn't stupid. I knew that the demon must have had a previous host that it escaped, what if the same thing happened to me? Would I let it escape? Can I control it? All these things were possibilities that I needed to ask Iruka-sensei and maybe even Kakashi-sensei.

There was one other important question that only the third can give a satisfying answer too, why me? Had my parents hated me that much? Did they sacrifice me? Or was I the only child born that day? Was it just convenient because I was close by? Were my parents killed by the demon as well or died later?

I don't remember ever having them so it was most likely the former, I lost my parents that day, so why do the villagers think they're the only ones effected. I had to prove to them that even if I had the creature inside, it does not influence me. That cause me to think of another thing, what if it does influence me? Was it the reason why I was really back at jutsus but had so much strength and energy?

These questions had to wait till another day but I needed them all answered by the right people, for now I had a meeting to attend tomorrow.

Sasuke POV

I forgot what it's like to work with someone, a long time ago I had worked with him, helped him in small missions even. What has become of me? How can someone be so manipulative? So senile, as to make people trust and love them, then to throw all that away and hurt them? I can not go back to that naive thinking anymore, teamwork be damned! All I have to do is suck it up until I have an opportunity to truly become stronger, this sensei has proven to be useful, I have to see what he is fully capable of and maybe then convince him to give me special training.

Kakashi POV

Well, that was new, they became the first to pass my test, how interesting. This team is truly one of a kind, I had learned about them individually today, their full abilities may still be hidden but their potential is certainly something to applaud, the Hokage was right you don't get these students every day. I will do my best to release the potential and help them develop as shinobi, starting from tomorrow I will prepare a training plan for them to work on. Afterall the chuunin exams are only 5 months away and Guy would probably want to challenge my students as well as Asuma and Kurenai, so what's the harm in putting a little effort? Our weekly schedule should arrive on Thursday, which gives me 2 days to fully analyse my students and to prepare our rigorousness training schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter is where things will start to deter from the canon story but somewhat stick to the time line and events.


	3. 2 days till the start of missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that the team passed the bell test, what exactly are they capable of? As well as a certain surprise for a certain blonde.

Third POV

The three genin of team 7 make their way to the training grounds like their teacher asked them to. However, none of them knew of where the others were, as the sensei assigned each of the different training ground. It was 8 in the morning and each of them had time to rest the day before from the strenuous events that took place. Naruto surprisingly arrived way too early, he had been so excited to start missions or even training with Kakashi, he woke up at 4:30 and immediately made his way to the training grounds, arriving at around 6:20. While waiting he had started sparring and playing games with a few of his clones to pass the time.

Sakura arrived at her designated grounds on time while panting, as she planned her usual morning jog with the meeting like she did with the academy days, she woke up at 5:00 changed, had breakfast and started her run an hour later with a route long enough to reach the training grounds in time with ending her run. She only started this training about two weeks ago and she still felt tired afterwards. Once she rested for 15 minutes she realised her sensei was late, she predicted this might happen (if the two previous days were an indication to his habits), so she started strength and stamina exercises.

The raven also arrived in time to his training grounds, he looked around and sighed. This sensei was annoying and took timeless serious than a child. The Uchiha started doing something he had been thinking about for a while. He started meditating and paying attention to his surroundings while having his eyes closed. His senses needed to be heightened, he wanted to always be on high alert and be able to spot things when out of place, without his Sharingan. He knew he can use it but somehow it just won't work, he felt his eyes sting when he put his chakra into using them but no Sharingan.

Every time he tried, the memories of the massacre flashed before him and he always ended up either so angry or cried so uncontrollably. He thought after all this time, he was able to look past it but no, it was not something he could relive without the same emotions flooding him with the same power. So he depended on getting his emotions under control for now, while enhancing his senses.

Kakashi and his clones arrived at each student while staying hidden. It was now 9:30, he sent clones to Sakura and Naruto while keeping his real self for Sasuke. It may seem unfair but the Uchiha looked far more threatening than the others so it may be trouble for a clone to deal with him.

Sakura

The clone saw the girl pushing her limits in exercises, she collapsed half an hour later from exhaustion. The clone saw that she fell asleep on the ground, so he went to her and placed his jacket on top of her. He would give her an hour of sleep, he didn't think it wise for the girl to do such rigorous training before meeting her sensei, without knowing what he plans to do. He smiled in appreciation at her determination to increase her ability but he needed to talk to her about the right timing.

Naruto

The clone with Naruto smiled fondly at the boy, the kid kept playing games with his clones and arguing. He understood what it was like to have no friends, the clones must be a great help to the kid now. He made himself appear at 10:00 to which All the clones screamed at him for being so late and explaining how they were waiting from 6:30 for him. He was shocked to hear this but knew the kid was very excited to start missions and training. He smiled at him and lead him to a wide space of the training grounds.

"Alright Naruto, today I am going to see how strong you are." He explained with the simplest word possible. Naruto looked at him confused.

"What about yesterday?" The boy asked.

"Yesterday was a test of teamwork, today I want to see all your ninja abilities displayed." He replied. Naruto bit his lip knowingly, he had not been a good student at the academy. He had found it very difficult to pay attention in class while also not understanding Iruka-sensei most of the time. He knew the chuunin tried his hardest to teach them so he didn't say anything, besides he was way too stubborn and prideful to admit such embarrassing things.

Finally sighing he started to demonstrate what he knew, first taijutsu; he wasn't really bad at it, his stance wasn't the best and he had no technique to his punches and kicks but they were all strong blows. The clone easily dodged the messy attacks of the boy but felt slight pain due to the power. Naruto also seemed to have endless stamina, which the sensei knew was due to his large chakra reserve as an Uzumaki and also thanks to the Kyuubi.

"Alright that wasn't so bad, you just need to think about how you want to approach your opponent before attacking, next..."

"Sensei, in exchange for showing you what I've got, please answer some of my questions," the boy asked giving him a respectful bow. Kakashi was taken aback, the kid never showed signs of politeness before so this must be important to him.

"Alright, you get to ask two questions after every display" he announced. Naruto lit up with a smile.

"Please don't count this question but you know I have the nine tails right?" The boy asked. Kakashi sighed and nodded, he wasn't sure what the questions were going to entail but he wasn't going to spill out everything he knew.

"My first question is; did the Kyuubi kill, my parents, the second is; was there no other child beside me that can have the Kyuubi inside?"

Kakashi looked blankly at Naruto, "Yes to both" he replied calmly, he saw that the boy already predicted the answer but still found it hard to take in. "Alright ninjutsu next," he said to clear the mood.

Naruto started performing all the jutsus he knew, substitution, paper cloning, transformation and shadow cloning. He was good at only shadow clones and transformation, the others were horrible. His paper clones were still dead while his substitution was too late or didn't work.

"Hmm, you seem to struggle with your chakra control for the jutsus" Kakashi stated, the boy looked confused.

"What's chakra?" He asked. This made Kakashi drop to the ground in shock, what the hell?

"Naruto you don't know what chakra is?" He asked with surprise, no wonder the boy struggled so much with jutsu if he didn't know what the hell he used to perform them. Naruto shook his head in reply. Kakashi took a deep breath, Iruka better makes good on his promise from yesterday and then buy him 10 rounds of drinks for this. "Naruto you have a lot of energy to play and train right?" He asks calmly, the boy nods. "This energy comes from your body strength and soul strength, that's what we call chakra."Kakashi knew it was a very simplified and slightly flawed explanation but it had to do.

"Wait so my energy is chakra? So if I have this much energy does that mean I have a lot of chakra?" The boy seemed excited about the notion.

Kakashi was surprised by the boy's good intuition, he nodded with a smile, "Yes, now this energy is what you need to control to perform your jutsus. Since you have a lot it's a little more difficult to control but we'll work on that" He says.

"Kakashi sensei, does the nine tails effect my chakra and how I control it?"

How is this kid stupid when it comes to books and logic, yet comes up with such intelligent predictions? "Listen Naruto you will most likely never be able to have perfect chakra control because of the Kyuubi chakra but you can still train to obtain the best possible control and I'm here to help you," Kakashi announced.

"My second question is, sensei?" The boy paused then looked down at his feet with sadness in his eyes, "will the Kyuubi take over my boy and attack the village?" Kakashi paused for a few seconds, he placed both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Naruto, the nine tails was sealed by the fourth Hokage himself, it is a strong seal, but if anything happens I will be right there to prevent it. I will never let anything happen to you." Kakashi said with determination, it was more of a promise to himself than to the boy, but it did not matter he was planning to make keep his promise.

Next was target practice mixed with genjutsu since neither required much time. Naruto was acceptable at target practice but terrible at genjutsu. The blonde had no idea how to spot the simplest genjutsu, nor feel them and worst of all, no idea how to break hem. Kakashi knew the two things he needed to work with Naruto on, his chakra control and genjutsu. It didn't seem too hopeless for the first, on the other hand, the latter looked close to impossible to train him on.

"Kakashi sensei, I have just one more question, more of a request." The blonde stated, Kakashi was curious as to what the boy wanted. "Please tell me something that you think I should know." He said. The sensei hummed, it took a few minutes to say the following.

"You shadow clones have three facts you should know; they drain chakra more than any other jutsu genins and chuunins know. They accumulate experience for you and many jonin can perform them but only in very small limited numbers and for a small period of time." He explained, he knew that this was not what the boy was hoping to learn about, yet would be grateful for. Which was correct, Naruto had felt the energy drain from the clones before, he also had a feeling that others may perform them but now understood how dangerous the jutsu might be for others without his chakra reserve."

"Sensei what does accumulate experience mean?" he asked, as that was the only thing he didn't understand. Kakashi laughed, he proceeded to tell Naruto that if he trains he gets stronger, but if he also trains with a clone he will be twice as strong because what the clone learn, Naruto himself will learn ones the clone disappears. This excited the blonde the most, this means he can learn faster and more efficiently. Kakashi's clone then said goodbye to Naruto, explaining that he needs the boy to meet him tomorrow at 7:00 in training grounds 12 again, before dispersing to the blondes shock.

Sasuke

The raven felt a presence approaching his body and immediately went into a guard stance, he saw the silver-haired shinobi and gritted his teeth, "Why are we here? and why are you always so late?" He bombarder the sensei with questions. The sensei just ignored his questions and kept going into a clearer space in the area.

"Alright, I want you to come at me with the best taijutsu you have, no weapons or ninjutsu." He simply stated. The raven didn't say anything back but just did as he was told, he was going to show this jonin what he was capable of, maybe then he would agree to his request. After 20 munites of sparring where Sasuke was losing rather badly, the sensei stopped him. "Your execution and technique are good, speed is excellent but you lack the strength of the punch," he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes begrudgingly, what was this?

"Now show me all the ninjutsu you know but with no attacking," Kakashi stated. Once again the raven complied, he showed the basic academy jutsus then the fireball and another jutsu he created; the fire blossom shuriken. The sensei was impressed with the perfect execution of each jutsu and praised the kid for his hard work and dedication. Sasuke ignored the compliments but felt a slight sense of pride and satisfaction that this sensei praised him.

The other exercise went slightly different, even though his target shooting was good his throws seemed to be based on strength rather than precision. His genjutsu was also rather lacking for an Uchiha, the kid was on high alert but he doesn't notice small details that may be the end of him in battle. He also kind of slacked on performing them due to that the genjutsu he performed lacked refine and were easily spotted.

Kakashi laughed internally at the difference between brothers, Itachi was a prodigy but struggled with taijutsu a little, even if he was good, he needed more practice. Since he was talented he didn't put much effort into his ninjutsu and to the trained eye, it wasn't very hard to spot (not that it was easy).

Meanwhile, his genjutsu was unmatched in the Anbu and his target shooting had such precision he could place a weapon a hair away from the enemy vital point, in order to injure them badly, but not mortally. Now looking at Sasuke who didn't have his brother's eyes but a determination, and lust for perfection and power that pushed him to hone his skills this much.

"Teach me a new jutsu." Sasuke suddenly stated as Kakashi was fully analysing his student. The sensei predicted this but knew better than to give the boy something he wasn't ready for. He had a much better idea and he knew Sasuke would be both stunned and happy with it.

"No, I'll teach you to use your Sharingan" he simply stated. Sasuke's jaw dropped, was the sensei serious? He had known about the rumours but were they actually true? To answer the boy's sceptical look, Kakashi lifted his headband. The raven then started bombarding him with the usual questions, how? Where? Whom? When?

Kakashi simply said that they were entrusted to him by his close friend who was indeed an Uchiha, this calmed Sasuke down a bit as he saw both the agony and frustration of his sensei. This must have been his friend's dying wish, also it looked like Kakashi had lost an eye due to the scar, so Sasuke put two-and-two together.

"You have your Sharingan right?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke sighed and explained how for the first 24 hours after the massacre his eyes had the Sharingan, one eye with an immature Sharingan and the other with a semi-mature Sharingan. However, no matter how hard he tried to access them they wouldn't appear again. Instead, he seemed to lose his mental state and just go back to that day witnessing flashbacks.

"Is that why you were meditating?" Kakashi asked as he saw the student doing it before he approached him, Sasuke confirmed it. "Alright, how about you face that again then?" Kakashi asked? The raven looked at him confused. "The Sharingan is triggered through strong emotion usually negative. You said your mental state is confused and that you had different levels of the Sharingan." Kakashi said. "This means that you have different emotions contributing to your Sharingan, one being stronger than the other." He explained further.

Sasuke seemed to understand where the jonin was coming from and confirmed this, he had both anger and sadness plaguing him but he wasn't sure which he felt stronger and his Sharingan must not know which to depend on. After a few minutes of more suggestions, Sasuke asked the sensei for something important. "Please place me under a strong genjutsu to make me relive that day."

Kakashi was shocked and horrified, he refused. However, the Uchiha was not taking no for an answer, pleading with him. Kakashi was not going to budge, he was not going to be responsible for showing the boy the same trauma. Instead, he suggested that Sasuke try to meditate more and while he is doing that, he can start to recall the events bit by bit of that day to sort out through each emotion.

After a little more arguing from Sasuke, the boy sighed in frustration. Kakashi told him the same thing he told Naruto about tomorrow's meeting and left the boy.

Kakashi returned home exhausted, the memory from each clone hitting him, Naruto and Sasuke needed help in very different ways. Sakura seemed to be the easiest to deal with but weakest compared to her teammates. The girl had explained in detail how she spent her time during the last year in the academy, how she perfected chakra control, taught herself how to detect genjutsu and perform six different genjutsu. How she and her best friend would spar during weekends and that's why her stance and execution were perfect but she was not strong nor fast.

Her ninjutsu was more than okay but once again needed a bit more perfecting in order to trick a keen and trained eye. But the chakra drawbacks were close to none which was excellent in Kakashi's eyes. This team was interesting and actually well balanced in terms of ability, they did need a lot of work to become balanced themselves and their teamwork looked like it would be a pain in the ass until they got their heads together. Overall he was happy with today, he knows what to do for tomorrow and how to handle their schedule when it comes.

Naruto made his way to the grocery store to buy some more ramen when he headed home Iruka met him with a grin. Naruto was really confused but ecstatic to see is the previous sensei. They talked about the boy's day when the topic of Iruka's day came up. "Actually that's whyI am here, Naruto I am no longer your sensei but I've always thought of you as more than a student to me," Iruka said with a slight blush and a nervous look.

The blonde grew more confused but retorted with him feeling the same as his sensei, he saw Iruka as an older brother or even father at times. Iruka smiled widely, "It was suggested to me that now I can be of more use to you" Iruka stated. Naruto was growing a bit impatient with the indirect talk. "I asked the Hokage and he agreed but now I need your agreement Naruto," Iruka continued, then took a deep breath, "Will you come live with me? the Hokage will pay for the difference and we can be a family."

Naruto felt shocked, then he felt tears run down his eyes he wailed rather loudly and ugly and jumped on his former sensei. With loud 'yes's and 'please's. So Naruto and Iruka spent that night packing what little belongings the blonde had and went to the Iruka's two-bedroom apartment. Where Naruto found a room ready for him and very organised, a new bed with new sheets and covers. A wardrobe that wasn't broken.

The boy dropped to the floor and cried grateful for all that has happened for the past three days, he has a new team with good teammates. A sensei willing to make his training better and a former sensei wanting to take him under his wing. That day he cried himself to sleep but for the first time it was in pure joy, his stomach also full with healthy and tasty homemade food.

This was truly a new beginning for him and he was not going to waste this opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright next chapter we will see what Kakashi has planned for the team.


	4. The start of the Journey

Third POV

Naruto showed up to training grounds 12, spotting Sasuke who seemed to be meditating on the ground. When the blonde was around 5 steps away, a shuriken flew past him, hitting the tree behind him. This caught the boy by surprise, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked the raven boy who threw the weapon.

"Relax, I wasn't going to hurt you, I needed a target to hit" Sasuke replied nonchalantly. This angered Naruto even further, 'who does this guy think he is? Is he crazy?' Naruto thought. As the jinjuriki prepared to retaliate he saw Sakura making her way over in a dash, stopping only when she reached the two boys. She was panting hard.

"Oh good morning Sakura-chan, why are you in such a hurry? We still have time." Naruto stated in confusion, the girl took a minute or two to fully catch her breath before replying. She explained that she was training and she is running two hours every morning, so the route was to the training grounds this time.

The boys were both amused by this, neither expected that answer but it somehow fired Naruto up to training. "Alright, way to go Sakura-chan" he paused before realising something to his advantage, "hey stupid Kakashi-sensei is probably going to be late, why don't we train together Sakura-chan?" The girl hesitated but agreed, she showed Naruto her strengthening training, to which he praised her for and proceeded to do the same exercises she was doing.

Sasuke looked at his teammates dumb-founded, he thought he was the only one putting an effort into training; turns out he was wrong. He ignored them in favour of his meditation and taking up Kakashi's advice on trying to relive the day of the massacre bit by bit.

He started imagining himself getting ready for school that day; clenching his jaw at thought of how the day started so carefree and even happy. He went to the academy, getting chased by girls, being hated by guys, finding the training easy but with a single thing filling his mind. He had wanted to show his new and improved fireball jutsu to his older brother. He had trained on the jutsu for two years and now he completely mastered it, no pain in his chest no burning on his mouth and no smoke after taste.

The boy opened his eyes, as he once again felt the tears fill them. This was harder than expected; if he was to overreact to all the memory fragments like this, then it will take him a while before he can even sort out how to activate the Sharingan. He couldn't give up on this though, but he also plans on asking Kakashi, maybe persuading him this time, to make him relive the day via genjutsu. He can only hope for now and work hard to achieve what he needed to. With that goal in mind, the boy went back to his meditating and extracting memories.

The second thing he remembers was his journey back to the Uchiha compound, his younger self stopped for an ice cream from the corner store. He waited in the queue for approximately 5 minutes because of a customer in front. Sasuke opens his eyes, this time anger filling his gut; seriously that treat had lost him precious time that he could have spent catching Itachi or even possibly arriving before his parents were harmed.

Without realising it, the time passed by and his teammates were apparently done with training; they both looked exhausted and with a few bruises forming, 'sparring?' he guessed. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared close by, he already knew it was their weird-ass sensei, seriously this guy needs to get a watch.

It was around 10 now; if Sasuke's calculations serve him right then this sensei seems to enjoy keeping them waiting for at least two hours before showing up. To no one's surprise, both Sakura and Naruto started berating the sensei for being late. Although the pinkie didn't really mind since she got to do her training.

"Okay, now its time to get back to work," Kakashi said with a smile but serious tone. The three pupils sat around him, waiting patiently. "Yesterday I understood your abilities, today I will start your training and explain what we will be doing." The sensei started to tell each of them the others' weaknesses, who can counteract the weakness. Each student's strength and what it entails for their part in the teamwork and dynamic.

Sasuke (AN: I made these numbers up to make it easier to scale and for the reader to understand future developments, these current stats are for the canon characters before training)

Strength: 600Speed: 900Stamina: 2000Chakra: 5500Chakra control: 45%

Ninjutsu performance: 95%Taijutsu performance: 70%Genjutsu performance: 70%

Known jutsu: paper clones, substitution, transformation, one simple auditory/visionary genjutsu and fireball jutsu.

Team role: Main Defence/Attack/Strategist

Naruto

Strength: 1000Speed: 620 Stamina: 7000 Chakra: 170,000 Chakra control: 25%

Ninjutsu performance: 45% Taijutsu performance: 50% Genjutsu performance: 10%

Known jutsu: paper clones, substitution, transformation, bunshin

Team role: Main attack/Decoy

Sakura (AN: Sakura knows 6 genjutsu; 3 visionary and 3 auditory)

Strength: 450Speed: 300Stamina: 550 Chakra: 700Chakra control: 100%

Ninjutsu performance: 80% Taijutsu performance: 65% Genjutsu performance: 90%

Known jutsu: paper clones, substitution, transformation, 2 genin level visionary/auditory genjutsu, 1 chuunin level visionary/auditory genjutsu

Team role: Defence/Main Strategist

Listening to their statistics was rather shocking; they, of course, expected the order of who is better at what, however, the difference was crazy. Sasuke was obviously going to be very good at most things and overall well-balanced just needed to work on his chakra control and teamwork ethic. Naruto was bottom of the class yet he had the most potential to be excellent. Sakura clearly needed some hard physical training.

Despite their shock, this was good news for them; not only was the team well balanced but with strong statistics for each member. They could all help each other in the parts that they were weak so that they can progress faster. Kakashi smiled as the pupils started asking each other questions about their best traits and how they learned to do them.

"Okay please calm down," the sensei said loudly but with no stern tone, the three became quite and turned their gazes to him. "Today I will start your basic individual training." He announced. Taking the student to a part of the training grounds with trees. "Naruto and Sasuke, you will begin your chakra control exercise here." The jonin proceeded to explain the tree-climbing exercise to the male students. Before leaving he whispered to Naruto, reminding him of the bunshin secret; to which the student replied by producing 9 shadow clones and having them go deeper in the forest so that Sasuke would not feel cheated with the training.

"Sakura you are a very intelligent student, I will need you to keep these boys in check for me." The sensei said. He explained that he wished Sakura would help Naruto and Sasuke with their chakra exercises when they needed it. He then told her that he is going to show her the most efficient workout to increase body strength and stamina in a short period of time, before sparring with her.

Two hours after the start of training, Sakura collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. She had started her day at 5:00 am and had a very intense workout with Naruto before all this so she no longer had any energy. Kakashi smiled down at his student, patting her on the head and praising her. "Alright let's take a break, I'll check on the boys" he said, heading off into the woods.

Once he arrived his eyes widened; Sasuke had used three different trees for his training. The Uchiha seemed to put too much concentration into his feet, which lead to him sinking into the wood. Meanwhile, Naruto had a little progress along the tree but Kakashi quickly noticed the lack of concentration in his feet which made him fall easily. Could these two be anymore opposite? He thought, chuckling to himself.

"I think we should take a break for a bit of lunch, yeah boys?" He stated, this got the attention of his students. Both looked tired but determined. At the mention of food their eyes widened and their stomach's growled simultaneously. This made Kakashi laugh, declaring it a perfect time to eat. 

During their group lunch, Naruto got an idea, "Sakura-chan, you've done the chakra training before, so what can I do to make it easier?" He asked. The sensei hummed knowingly, he hoped one of the boys would ask their teammate so that it's easier for them. Sasuke has thought about asking but his pride got the better of him. Asking Sakura of all people for help? How humiliating!

"Well concentration is key" Sakura replied, "Not just in the sense of putting your mind to it but try to feel the atmosphere and energy around you." She continued. Naruto looked at her a bit puzzled, the girl realised her that the blonde had trouble understanding. "Imagine yourself as the tree, concentrate on the thought of being one with the tree" she tried again.

This time Naruto looked a little more sure about her explanation, "So like this that I am the tree and concentrate my chakra energy to be like the tree?" Naruto asked, to which Sakura grinned and nodded enthusiastically. It looked like she wasn't a bad teacher. Sasuke also took this into perspective.

"Oh once you start doing that you'll be able to take less time to concentrate since your body gets used to it" Sakura mentioned, "this will make your progress faster." Her point cheered up the boys even further and made them determined to accomplish this within the week, at the most.

Once they headed back, to the training grounds, the boys took off to where they had been training. While Sakura and Kakashi continued her lesson, this time sparring. Naruto once again produced bunshin but give this time as he felt his chakra being drained.

The boys took their positions in front of the trees and began to concentrate. Imagine they are the trees, concentrate their energy similar to the wood they want to climb. After around 40 seconds they both opened their eyes and sprinted towards their respective trees. They had a much easier time climbing, Sasuke reaching third of the tree before falling. Naruto took it a step further, well five steps further to be exact, before also falling.

The two rivals felt satisfied with this progress, even feeling smug and thinking they may be able to master this in two days. Naruto was actually certain he could; due to his bunshin. The boys continued their ritual of concentrating before climbing.

Sakura spent one hour sparring Kakashi, well technically not sparring, as much as him showing her the most efficient moves, for her small body. "Sensei, I want to learn medicinal ninjitsu, I want to be able to save you from any harm." Sakura states bluntly.

"Interesting, I wasn't expecting you to take such a route, your genjutsu skill is exponential" he replied. Sakura gave him a smile at the praise but insisted on her request. "Okay, I'll go with you today to the hospital to see what can be done."

Kakashi was not very knowledgeable about medicinal ninjitsu training, so he assumed going to the hospital would be his best bet.

At around 7:00 pm, the sensei and his female pupil went to check on the boys. They found both on the floor panting hard, looking at the trees they concluded that both boys had reached around 65% of the tree. Kakashi told them that him and Sakura were leaving and that they shouldn't exhaust themselves too much.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another and grumbled a reply, standing up to head home. Naruto accidentally going back to his old apartment. After reaching the door he realised his mistake and redirected his route to Iruka's home.

Meanwhile the other half of team 7 made their way to the local Konoha hospital. On the way Kakashi noticed something, he wanted to bring up a point but was afraid of offending his pupil. "Sakura please don't take this the wrong way, but I believe that your outfit will make your training a little difficult." He tried to say softly.

The girl looked at her sensei then back at her clothes a few times, "I actually didn't think about that, it's a good point sensei, I'll see what I can do." She answered, to Kakashi's relief.

When they reached the hospital they were greeted by the assistant, once they explained what they wanted she paged one of the doctors. The doctor who met up with them was Nara Shoyo, a member of the Nara clan and the uncle of Shikamaru. He greeted both warmly and lead them to his office.

After hearing Sakura's request the man smiled wider, "that's fantastic." He stated, "Our program consists of 4 days a week training from 6:00 pm till 10:00 pm on standard biology and medicine." He started to explain "And 2 days a week from 8:00 am till 6:00 pm on medical ninjitsu." He went on further to say that this schedule was based on how the groups of genin had their week divided.

Sakura looked at the man confused, to which Kakashi had to step in to explain; that the genin were split into two groups. They performed their mission on different day so that there are always ninja available to help. The week usually consisted of four days of missions, two days with a sensei to train and one day as break. Sakura would come during her mission days to the evening classes and her day off to the ninjutsu class. The girl found this a bit complicated but she had no choice, she needed to learn this.

Once Naruto reached his new home, a pleasant smell reached his nose. He entered and placed his shoes at the front, tidily to please Iruka. "I'm home." He said hesitantly.

"Oh Naruto welcome back, how was your day?" Iruka greeted him. The sensei was back three hours prior to him, as the academy started from 8:00 am and ended at 4:00 pm. "Woah, Naruto what happened to you?" The man asked in worry. The boy looked at him perplexed, he then noticed how dirty his clothes were and the bruises from his falls.

"Oh we were training to climb trees with only our Chakra!" He replied enthusiastically. Iruka was shocked.

"Really? This early?" He wondered. Naruto was not pleased with that. He had struggled all his academy years because he didn't know Chakra, so this was late in his eyes. "Oh well, I think it's for the best." Iruka continued, this calmed the boy down. "Why don't you have a shower before our dinner?" Naruto immediately took off, he placed his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and showered in hot water.

After their dinner, Iruka pulled out a stack of papers, starting to grade them. This brought back rather painful memories for Naruto. Iruka noticed the defeated look in his student's eyes and started laughing. Naruto just blushed and felt like his head was gonna explode, he had always struggled with their written tests. The boy decided to avoid the painful view and headed towards his room.

He opened his wardrobe out of boredom and to his surprise, his old clothes were gone. Instead they were replaced with newer ones. He ran back to the living room, "Iruka-sensei my clothes" he said hastily, his eyes sparkling. Iruka smiled once he saw his student's face.

"Yeah I went shopping on the way back, I noticed how old and badly fitting your old clothes were." He explained. Naruto hugged him and a repeat of yesterday's 'thank you' corus started, making Iruka even happier. "Why don't you try them on?" He asked.

Naruto sprinted back to his room and took off his clothes quickly. Iruka had bought him navy blue shorts and an orange jacket with short sleeves. The clothes fit him perfectly and felt far more comfortable than his old ones. 

The next morning the blonde made his way to the bridge, close to the hokage tower, as instructed by Kakashi. It was 6:30 am and Sasuke was already there, meditating once again. Naruto took this opportunity to confront him about the day before. "Hey teme, the hell was that yesterday?" He asked in a fit of rage.

The raven haired boy looked puzzled at first before remembering his actions, "like I said I wasn’t gonna hurt you, just needed a target." He replied with no remorse. "Oh and don't call me teme it's annoying!" He said. His face showed a serious look, Naruto was taken aback at first but he wasn't gonna back down from a fight.

"Do you wanna fight me teme?" He asked. Sasuke scoffed at the notion.

"You're not even as good as Sakura at sparring, why would I waste my time on you?" The Uchiha retaliated, a smug look now dawning his face. Naruto became angrier and produced 20 clones, all attacking Sasuke.

The boy was prepared this time, unlike during their first day. He started fighting the clones and getting rid of them. After a few seconds of constant Narutos attacking him, the Uchiha had enough and released a fireball jutsu, killing all the clones. Out of the smoke a punch made contact with his face; as the real Naruto attacked this time. The boys started getting tangled with each other, throwing punches.

Suddenly both were separated by Sakura, who had tried to get their attention with shouting which didn't work. She may have not been as strong as them but once she touched both, the boys kind of came to their senses and released one another. "What on earth is wrong with you? We're a team not enemies" she shouted.

The boys kept glaring at one another for a couple of minutes, not paying attention to their other teammate. Sakura just sighed in defeat and started doing the exercises Kakahi taught her. When Naruto calmed down he gazed as Sakura, that's when he noticed.

Her outfit was different; now she wore navy, cropped trousers, a sleeveless top similar to her dress top, with a white, short sleeved undershirt . Her hands also had short gloves on them, looking closer, they had extra padding around the knuckles for protection. The boy smiled before another important detail caught his eye, the girl's hair was now in a loose braid. Sasuke also noticed the change when he saw how much Naruto was gazing at the girl.

It didn't matter to the Uchiha but he was glad, he was with a team that took their training seriously. He sat down in his spot and went about meditating and recalling his memories. Yesterday was spent doing the chakra exercise and he plans to do the same in the evening.

His mornings however, will be dedicated to his sharingan awakening.

As he went down memory lane of that day, the next fragment was when he reached the compound. It was horrific, blood and bodies everywhere, so silent. So still! Just a see of blood and dead bodies wherever he went. He was scared, no terrified! He had no clue what was going on and the only thing on his mind was his family.

Sasuke opened his eyes and breathed heavily, he realised he was panting and receiving odd looks from the others. He shook his head and tried to calm down. This was different, fear wasn’t an emotion he usually associated with that night. Now that he thinks about it, he was so blinded by the rage and hurt of betrayal;that he ignored everything else he felt. It had been a while since he felt happy, sad, scared or just relaxed.

Biting his lower lip, the boy looked at his teammates. Sakura was exercising, Naruto was playing rock/paper/scissors with two clones. _What was he doing here? Did he belong here? Was he completely broken or can he be fixed?_

All those thoughts plagued Sasuke’s mind before he snapped back. No it isn’t time to dwell on such things. He is to unlock his Sharingan and Kakashi is to teach him, how to utilise it to its best abilities. He went back to meditating, this is the fragment that was most complex.

His parents lying there in the room, dead! His beloved older brother hovering over them, a sinister and cold look on his face. Fear, shock, confusion, shock, fear and then finally anger! Those were the emotions Sasuke went through in those few seconds, prior to his brother’s ultimate speech. Hatred and anger filled him! No that wasn’t correct, despise and rage are better words for it.

Suddenly he felt it, his eyes stung, he took a deep breath, then opened them. He saw everything, the day was clearer than ever. He saw Naruto’s chest going up and down with his breathing. He saw the leaves flying in the wind. He saw Sakura’s sweat building on her body. How the energy and Chakra if everything was so linked together.

All too quickly the view was gone, his eyes no longer felt powerful but normal. He had expected this, there was no way he could maintain the Sharingan on his first time. Instead he settled for talking to Kakashi when the man arrived to see how he can start using it. 

At around 9:00 their sensei made himself known, by then Sakura had taken a small nap while the boys just say there waiting. “Time to visit the Hokage!” Kakashi stated. So the team went to the Hokage tower where Hiruzen was waiting.

“Oh team 7, welcome to your first meeting.” The Hokage greeted them. He mentioned their schedule before handing each one a piece of paper as their timetable. They had missions in Wednesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sunday’s. Training on Tuesdays and Fridays and finally a break on Monday. Today was Thursday and therefore they had missions.

The old man listed 5 missions that were all D rank, that had to be taken care of today. Naruto complained about the type of missions they were; stable cleaning, looking for a lost dog, reorganising the library, picking up groceries for an old couple and helping at a local shop. Hiruzen sighed patiently and went on a long lecture on how genius start with D rank missions and work their way up.

Although Naruto seemed to wish to retaliate he conceded and just went along with his team. After a few more minutes of listing rules to the team, the Hokage dismissed them and they took off on their first mission. Their journey had begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write the whole day but the chapter is slightly long so I just saved it for the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	5. The first week of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update, I was busy with exams among other things. I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading and enjoy.
> 
> P.s I apologise for any mistakes as I have no beta reader nor is English my first language.

Third POV

Once the missions were done for the day, the three genins all went their separate ways. Their sensei heading to submit his report, to the Hokage. The blonde headed straight home as Iruka promised him a delicious meal, congratulations for completing his first mission. The Uchiha made his way to the training grounds so that once again he can practice the tree climbing using chakra. That left the girl of the group, she runs to the hospital to start her lessons on medical ninjutsu.

Once at the hospital the girl asked the receptionist for Nara Shoyo, the receptionist lead her to a room on the third floor with a few other students there. The students varied in ages but all seemed determined, some greeted the girl while others minded their own business. "Alright everyone, I'm surprised to see so many of you this year." Shoyo-sensei greeted. The man then started the lesson by studying the chakra control of each student.

The class proceeded smoothly for Sakura; as the information laid out was simple in terms of the context. They started with simple biology on types of cells, tissues and organs. The information was easy to memorise; especially for her since studying always came naturally. Shoyo-sensei then gave them a timetable on how he plans to teach them the course. For the next six months, they are to learn about how the human body works, every two weeks he will teach them an organ system and its function (starting with the Skin). That will be during their short days, for the long days he will start by teaching them how to change their chakra nature into a medical one to help speed the healing of wounds and so on.

Sakura felt excitement on her way home, this had been far more interesting than she anticipated, maybe becoming a medical ninja was more than it was cut out to be. She had read a lot on the Lady Tsunade since she is one of the few female ninjas that was mentioned in history and was highly praised. She knew that the Sanin was named the best medical ninja in the history of all of Konohagura, yet it never occurred to her how much effort the woman must have put into honing the skill like that.

In training grounds, 14 Sasuke Uchiha was climbing his fifth tree. Due to the exhaustion from the day before and the missions that morning, his concentration seemed very fleeting. He had destroyed the first three trees in 20 minutes. The fourth had held up slightly longer before he got a little frustrated at not reaching beyond 70% of it and the second his foot made contact, the tree shattered. he collapsed once more after reaching the same mark he had for the past hour. It seems today is just a bad day for him, he'll have to give it another try tomorrow.

Making his way home, he stopped by the convenient store to buy some supplies. He started feeling a little unwell and his rice bag was empty. He hated going home at night, it seems his trauma is not easily overcome. On most days he will be there before it got completely dark, sometimes even before the sun was halfway gone. Yet other days he got carried away with training and would come back when it was pitch black. That was when the screaming would come, all the blood would fill the place. The dead bodies asking for help or asking why he wasn't with them or why he didn't save them.

Worst of all was his home, he saw his brother greet him at the door with that sinister smile and his words echoing through his head "You're weak", "foolish little brother", "face me when your eyes are like mine". Of course, Sasuke knew they weren't real and that it wasn't completely normal but he understood that at his age this is the way his brain would process such horrific events. It got better as time went by, the first few months he would suddenly see them, even in broad daylight. He sometimes burst into tears at random and it felt humiliating to be so pathetic and weak. No, he shall not fall into madness over something he can change, he will kill his brother and restore the Uchiha name to the way it was.

Naruto laid in bed, feeling content with a full stomach of delicious food and cake. Iruka had kept his promise and laid a feast of three types of ramen and takoyaki. No one had ever given him so much attention, sure Iruka gave him attention during the academy but it was never like this. It felt like he now had a family, Iruka as his guardian with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura as his close relatives. Without realising it, the blonde had vowed never to lose these people, he never wanted to be alone ever again.

The next morning team 7 was nowhere to be found on their meeting spot. Sakura had opted to start her day with the strengthening exercises instead of waiting for her sensei. She would show up just a little before 3 hours passed to their decided time. Naruto, on the other hand, was also training, his tree climbing was 100%, he knew after the first day that he'd master the exercise but wanted to make sure.

Sasuke, however, was feeling rather tired, he had spent most of his chakra reserves the past two days and he felt the consequences of his actions. Instead, the raven meditated again, trying to keep his Sharingan for as long as possible, so far only keeping it for a minute. This was mostly due to lack of chakra but he wasn't aware of that information.

Kakashi sent his clones to spy on Sasuke and Sakura while he watched Naruto, he was more than impressed with how effective the clone training was. This was going to give Naruto the necessary advantage to keep up with his comrades. The other two had both brains and control that the blonde lacked, which gave him a slight disadvantage. Not to mention the Kyuubi messing with his chakra, so really the boy needs as much training and advantages as possible.

Naruto was by no means stupid but he wasn't exactly above average in intelligence like Sasuke, let alone be a genius like Sakura. He also lacked discipline due to no adults in his life, Kakashi hoped that having Iruka would make that change, soon. Yet the boy showed vigour in his work, determination and great instinct. He was truly one of a kind and the Jonin can see his mentor's fire shine through the child. At around 8:50 Sakura showed up at the meeting spot, seeing the blonde and raven waiting there. The boys had arrived at around 8:00, they kept ignoring one another for the sake of staying civil and not lashing out again.

Kakashi kept reading his book on a tree branch close by, so far his students were not quite a team. He hoped by the end of the first month they'd start to have small talk in these times.When the clock hit 9:05 the sensei showed up, Naruto smirked evilly at the sensei, he was gonna show the asshole what happens when you come late. "Sexy Transformation Jutsu" the boy yelled, everyone turned their head at the phrase. Smoke filled the air and suddenly a blonde girl Naruto showed up, naked with the smoke barely covering her private parts. She pouted, "Sensei we were waiting for you, why would make us wait?" The silver-haired ninja could only stare, his face turned deep red and his nose was starting to bleed from the rush of blood to his head.

He tried to stammer some words to say to Naruto but a certain genin beat him to it, literally sending the boy/girl flying into a tree. "Naruto you pervert!" Sakura yelled, she looked like a demon with eyes glowing and gritted teeth. Sasuke was rather amused by the whole debacle, sure it was immature but he couldn't deny a blush forming on his face, he was a still a teenage boy. Naruto went back to his normal body with a large bruise on his cheek, he should think about his surroundings before doing such things, Sakura can hit very hard.

After everyone calmed down Kakashi explained that today they will be focusing on teamwork. "Alright, we already established each person's role now we work on strategy and plans". The four worked tirelessly the entire day, doing combination moves, practising plans A & B that they made. It wasn't the most fun but Kakashi could tell by the end that each student appreciated the others' abilities more. Sakura was always ready with a good plan on the spot, Sasuke was level headed and never out of control and Naruto was very creative with his moves.

The three genins were a force, well they will become a force. Once their teamwork is fully established and they get used to each other's mindsets. It still needs a lot of work due to each person wanting to lead. Sakura was a little more passive since she wanted to impress Sasuke so she was alright with his lead. Naruto, on the other hand, was more argumentative and apprehensive to the raven's decisions. Meanwhile, Sasuke wasn't the best team player and almost always forgot to signal or even vocalise his thoughts.

By 7:30 everyone was exhausted including Kakashi who had been the target. "Alright we have made up two plans so far, every other week we will come up with two and practice them. By the end of the month I'm testing you" he said. "Now Sasuke and Naruto, how far is your tree climbing going?"

"I've mastered it today sensei" Naruto replied smugly, he turned to the raven, whose expression was both of surprise and anger.

"I've only reached 70%, I hit a stagnate," the raven said, almost too quiet for the others to hear.

"It's okay Sasuke I'm sure you're just very tired, Naruto has too much energy." The girl tried desperately to cheer the boy up, he just ignored her and kept his gaze to the floor. Anger and hate were flooding him, he was better than the blonde during the academy so why is this happening? He was supposed to be the best to defeat his brother, so why was he weaker than Naruto now?

Kakashi spotted his student's spiralling, he sighed and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "she's right, Naruto has larger chakra reserves he can handle more training than you. It does not mean he is better just lucky genes." He knew to put Naruto down was not the answer but Sasuke didn't seem to understand motivation other than hate.

"Okay everyone is dismissed" Kakashi finally said, to which Sakura and Naruto obeyed and headed to their respective homes. Kakashi sent his clone to Naruto while he stayed with Sasuke, as he saw the boy give him a questioning look.

Sasuke took this time to talk to Kakashi. "Hey I can access my Sharingan but it doesn't stay for long," he said.

"Well did you know that the Sharingan requires a strong chakra flow? The sensei asked with a smile.

"Yes, but what does that...oh you think I don't have enough?" The boy looked worried.

"You have a strong reserve but you need to rejuvenate, take the day off of training. You'll be fully rejuvenated in the morning and then try to use it" he said. The boy was slightly sceptical but nodded. He was going to take a break from chakra training but go with physical training.It was now Saturday morning, Naruto was by the lake training his water walking, as he was taught by Kakashi's clone the night before. He was taking it easy and only had two clones training with him. He knew spending his chakra was not good from how Sasuke became yesterday.

The raven-haired boy woke up feeling much better than the day before. He activated his Sharingan much easier. Though it still took a few minutes to grasp he managed to keep it for 5 minutes before he turned it off. He knew he could control it now, even if it still takes him a while to activate it. Practice makes perfect though and he was more determined than ever, it was only a third complete Sharingan but he could see better than he ever had.

Sakura had felt very sore from all the extra physical training, she hoped to improve fast to catch up with the boys. Today she will also go to the hospital and continue her medical training. As she made her way to the bridge close to the Hokage tower, she spotted Sasuke walking there. She jogged to catch up to the boy and greeted him, "good morning Sasuke, how are you feeling today?"Sasuke sighed, feeling irritated with how energised the pinkette was. "I'm fine" He replied in a grumble, Sakura was the last person he wanted to talk to. She was one of the crazy fangirls that always followed him and bothered him, still is.Sakura could sense the boy's irritation and frown. She knew he didn't feel the same way about her but hoped he'd at least try to get along with her since they were on the same team. The disappointment was obvious on her face which bothered Sasuke even more, "I thought you said that the tree climbing becomes easier the further you go up the tree, yet I'm stuck on 70%" he tried to start the small talk.

The girl was caught off-guard, she was very surprised that the boy started a conversation. It took her a couple of seconds to recover before she replied shyly, "well the longer you practice the more natural infusing chakra is but the higher you go up the tree the more difficult it is." She then explained, due to Sasuke's intense eye gaze "because of the tree's integrity changes as you go higher so you have to adjust the chakra."Sasuke sighed to himself, it made sense, although he was irritated with the lack of instructions beforehand. Despite that, he now had an ace up his sleeve, he turned again to Sakura. "Can you show me how you do it?" he asked softly, trying to appeal to her 'fangirl' side. It seemed to work as a second later the girl was beet red, it was rather pathetic in his eyes.

Once they got to the bridge area, Sakura found the tallest tree nearby. She turned towards it, yelled to Sasuke "ready?" to which he hummed and she sprinted up the tree. Without her knowledge the boy had activated his eyes, he was observing her and trying to figure out her chakra flows. She repeated the climb five more times at Sasuke's request, each time being oblivious to his eyes.

After her sixth climb, he decided to give it a try, he took a deep breath before sprinting and reached the top with no effort. It seemed his body adapted Sakura's methods and it came more naturally to him. The girl was once again impressed with the boy, believing he was that talented.Naruto had just reached the bridge area, he spotted Sasuke climbing up and reaching the top. He smirked, happy his teammate caught up. The raven also spotted Naruto from the top, he smirked back but for other reasons. "I see you reached the top teme." The blonde said, announcing his presence to Sakura.

"Oh yeah, I caught up usuratonkachi?" he asked smugly. The blonde hummed annoyingly, Kakashi warned him about revealing the importance of his clones but he just wanted to bust Sasuke's ass."Yeah, but I'll always be a step ahead, from now on" the blonde fired back. It worked and made Sasuke furious, knowing this failure of a ninja beat him at this training was unacceptable. He gritted his teeth at Naruto, this worried Sakura and the girl got ready to stop another scuffle.Kakashi had been watching from a distance, he was impressed with the Uchiha's quick thinking. The boy had only a third of a Sharingan, he can only view things and mimic, not quiet copy them. However, Kakashi did feel a slight disappointment in his student, he tricked Sakura. Sure it wasn't as if he was doing something wrong yet it seemed unfair to her. He had to work harder on his team's ethics and loyalty.

He showed up as soon as he saw Sasuke get into an aggressive stance, he smiled brightly as if he was none-the-wiser about the situation. The three students yelled at him for being late, he was glad that it got their minds off of fighting. Team 7 went to the Hokage's office once again to receive their missions. They were all D rank, this time Naruto did cause a fuss, a louder and ruder one. He went as far as claiming the Hokage was getting back at him for all the pranks by keeping the 'Cool' missions for other teams. Hiruzen was simply amused at the boy, his staff were furious with the blonde and soon after, kicked the entire team out.

The day ended early for the team due to the short and easy, list of missions. Kakashi requested the boys to follow him back to their meeting spot, while Sakura went to the hospital. The sensei stopped in front of the stream, he turned to face the boys, "show me your tree climbing."When he was satisfied with their results he announced a new training exercise for them. Kakashi faced the lake, he slowly fused chakra into his feet and started walking on the water. Naruto didn't pay much attention as he already knew the concept, Sasuke, on the other hand, watched the sensei using his Sharingan. That caught the blonde's eyes, he was in awe at his teammate's newfound ability. He was curious but knew not to ask, as the Uchiha would probably mock him and brag about his eyes.

Kakashi repeated the motion as per Sasuke's request, the raven asked for this twice. The sensei then headed home, leaving his students to train alongside each other, though he didn't have much hope. As he predicted within the first 10 minutes, they argued and Naruto took off to a place deeper in the forest. Kakashi was slightly frustrated with the lack of progress, in their teamwork. Yet he understood that it took time to build a good relationship especially with your "rival". He hated Might Guy in the beginning, believed he was a nuisance to his life, but slowly he appreciated the taijutsu master and grew to respect him.

Kakashi already had a good exercise in mind for the next day. He'd requested the team to show up in training grounds 1. A training ground normal academy students were not allowed in. It was a small place, though special due to the large strong waterfall. Large logs always fell and the stream was very strong, with large rocks pocking from the mountain. What better way to increase a team's relationship than through a trust exercise? Throwing one, tide up with no access to chakra, and having the others catch them with nothing besides jutsus.

Sakura was the first to arrive and was horrified at the sight, she didn't like the look of the waterfall. Naruto came next, he was excited to see the view, not having a clue of the dangers to come. The raven was the last person there, he was still annoyed at yesterday's argument with the blonde.

“Alright now students you shall experience true trust with this exercise” Kakashi remarked from the top of the mountain. He came down and smiled at the students, the three became suspicious.

“What exercise sensei?” Sakura asked, the teacher just waved hand signs quickly, Sasuke became tied up. The boy groaned loudly and started yelling at the teacher, demanding to know what’s happening. Sakura and Naruto both tried untying their teammate but failed. Kakashi then grabbed the raven quickly and disappeared, only to reappear on top of the mountain.

“Now here are the rules, no weapons or physical equipment, catch” He says before throwing Sasuke. The other two were flustered for a second before Naruto made his shadow clones. They all tried climbing up the stream, Sakura following suite. The clones didn’t last much up and so Naruto had an idea, he produced 20 clones and all of them got on each other’s shoulders, that created a bridge. While the blonde performed his Jutsu Sakura had reached Sasuke’s falling body and stopped him with her chakra. The girls was balancing them both on the stream.

Naruto finally reached them and grabbed both to pull down, as going down the stream was still dangerous. When Sasuke and Sakura reaches the bottom the boy started screaming, “you useless, unethical, immoral son of a bitch Kakashi!!” The teacher ignored him and released his bounds.

“Very clever Naruto and Sakura, you did good to stop him; so you trust them now Sasuke?” The raven growled but nodded begrudgingly. He thought he was dead but the minute Sakura reached him, he felt this strange sense of security, someone had his back. Next was Naruto who also suddenly got tied and found himself on the top.

The view was terrifying, Sasuke must have been scared shitless. He also could not feel the presence of his chakra, he tried wiggling out of the ropes, even make some chakra reach his feet, but no luck. He was worried as to how the two would get him, unlike himself Sasuke had no clones. To his surprise, the two reached him together, Sasuke used the sharingan to follow after Sakura, they started pulling him down together, mainly Sakura. As the raven got busy blowing up the tree trunks that were falling on them.

They once again reached the bottom safely, although Sakura was not having it, “sensei you cannot do....” the girl blinked to find herself at the top but not falling, instead she was handing by a rope. The rope was starting to break and she could hear her teammates gasp, one problem was not knowing what happened. Isn’t it better to just reach the top and that’s it?

“Sakura-chan don’t look down!” Naruto screamed, she made the mistake of looking down. Oh no! She thought, she wasn’t on the stream, she was next to it, if she fell she’d fall on solid ground, not a lake. But what was the catch? He boys can climb the mountain fine, that’s when she found Kakashi next to her.

“Sensei?” She asked timidly.

“Oh don’t worry Sakura, the boys will be climbing on unstable rocks, and my shuriken shall help guide them up.” Her teacher whispered. The girl became horrified and wanted more than anything to cry, but something told her that Kakashi isn’t stupid. Yes he’s pushing them with a dangerous exercise but he’d never let a student die, get injured maybe but not die!

She calmed herself with deep breaths before screaming to her teammates, “you can do it, hurry!”

Sasuke felt pissed, he wasn’t in the mood for such exercises. He needed to become strong not be humiliated or save his comrades. He sighed heavily, “hey usuratonkachi, I have an idea.” He whispered to Naruto his plan and once he was positive the blonde could execute, he prepared himself.

Naruto produced clones again, this times they all held each other before holding on to Sasuke’s feet. The line of clones and the raven were being swung around by Naruto, he aimed as much as possible before realising giving the okay for his clone to release Sasuke. The raven reached Sakura immediately as she fell, due to the rope breaking. Kakashi started throwing random shuriken in their direction; narrowly missing them.

The raven released a strong surge of chakra to his feet. This caused him and Sakura to be flown off the mountain as the part of it exploded. Sasuke and Sakura were caught by clones and placed to the bottom. After everyone sighed in relief at Sakura’s release form the bounds the students turned to their teacher.

“What were you thinking?” Sasuke screamed.

“I was proving to you all that you’re in need of a team” Kakashi replied, sternly with very cold eyes and a chilly voice. This made the students flinch a little. They heard the story about his falling comrades and this is possibly related to them. “You do not know what awaits you in battle nor what your enemy has in store, a team is what keeps you alive!” He yelled. “You’re all bad at communicating and working together, especially you” he points to Sasuke who isn’t surprised. “I teach teamwork, if you’re not ready to be apart of a team then go back to the academy where you belong.” He concluded.

The three were silent and just stared at Kakashi, each one of them knew their mistakes but especially Sasuke. He had used his Sharingan on Sakura without her knowledge and used it to gain power. The girl would probably praise him for using it and wouldn’t have minded but he instead chose to exploit her naivety. He looked to his right at her and whispered, “I’ve used the sharingan to learn tree climbing from you that morning, sorry for not telling you.”

That stunned the pinkette and Naruto, who was listening as well as Kakashi. This was better than he’d hoped for. “Alright time to continue our teamwork plans, let’s go” The sensei said to end the moments. The three nodded and headed towards the empty space of the training grounds.

Throughout the day Sakura would look at Sasuke and want to say something but changed her mind. Finally at the end of the day, they all were heading home; she whispered back, “I had a feeling, since you’ve been meditating every morning.” That made the raven feel somewhat relived and he headed home to sleep early.

The first week was rather a mess in Kakshi’s eyes; but a good one at that. He wasn’t even sure they’d pass, no he was sure they’d fail! But the three proved him wrong; he only hoped they keep up the work. Tomorrow Sakura had her full day at he hospital while the other two would probably train their water walking and other exercises. He wanted to observe the progress but decided that Might Guy would probably show up to entertain him, so he might as well take the day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that is the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed and didn't feel too annoyed by how generic it is. It is the first chapter, so I wanted to give you a feel of everyone's personality before I properly started, the next chapter is the bell test and it's going to be very different than the original so stay tuned. 
> 
> Also,I am not ruling out any possible relationships here, so feel free to tell me what you like most. I don't care ifs it the canon or different, just would liketo know so that I can build relationships accordingly. Thank you for reading.


End file.
